Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Gearbox Software design)/Gallery
Screenshots of locations Arctic Cscz cvg vortal pic 29722.jpg|Outside area, Arcticbiolab Cs arcticbiolab gbx.jpg|Hostage rescue zone, Arcticbiolab Titel_CSCZ_Preview_01_G04.jpg|Major confrontation, Vostok Csconditio-01-p1-b05.jpg|Church, Vostok Cscz gs09 1.jpg|Encounter, Silo Ga cscz silo01.jpg|Computer room, Silo Ga cscz vessel01.jpg|Research ship in the arctic, Vessel Cscz gs12 3.jpg|Terrorist infiltration, Vessel Jungle Cszero03.jpg|Downed plane, Enemymine Pcg_0502scan_enemymine.png|Village, Enemymine Vortal pic 29730.jpg|Outside the compound, Junglecompound Pcg 0402scan junglecompound.png|Overview of the compound, Junglecompound Conzero junglecamp01.jpg|Entering the research facility, Junglecamp Cscz42 cs junglecamp02.jpg|Combat inside the facility, Junglecamp Desert CS CZ dahab0006.jpg|Securing the alley, Dahab Cscz dahab.jpg|Mosque, Dahab Cscz 4p 30016-vollbild.jpg|Bridge next to mosque, Damage Cscz cvg vortal pic 48163.jpg|Road, Damage Pcg 0402scan desertbunker.png|CT Spawn, Desertbunker Asian Pcg_0402scan_toruko.png|Asian scenery, Toruko Cscz gs12 13.jpg|Inside the manor, Toruko CSCZrooftops screen.jpg|Confronting a terorrist, Rooftops Cscz gw fl06.jpg|Locating the hostages, Rooftops Cscz003.jpg|Shady alley, Hankagai csczero3.jpg|Shopping area, Hankagai Urban Cs radio0001.jpg|Shot through a window, Radio Cs radio0003.jpg|Bottom floor, Radio CS CZ canal0010.jpg|On scaffolding, Canal Cscz102 de canal07.jpg|Canal Pcg 0402scan genoserv.png|Outside area, Genoserv De bridge 04.jpg|Canal, Bridge GS de bridge0028.jpg|LAW being fired, Bridge Pcg 0402scan trailerpark.png|Park entrance, Trailerpark Zero screen005.jpg|Terrorists taking over the kitchen, Stadium Cscz_vortal_pic_29726.jpg|Raiding a shop, Stadium Conditionzero cs coldstorage1.jpg|Looking for a target, Coldstorage Cscz101 cs coldstorage02.jpg|Alley, Coldstorage Cscz1.jpg|City streets, unidentified map Cscz_gs12_1.jpg|Shipping terminal, Otaku Cscz_image_1580.jpg|Shipping terminal from slightly different angle, Otaku Screenshots of models Terrorist models cscz_cvg_vortal_pic_48151.jpg|An Arctic Avengers variant with a bare head, green jacket (Arcticbiolab) Pcg_0502video_coldstorage05.png|An Arctic Avengers variant with a hood, black jacket (Coldstorage) Cscz_cvg_vortal_pic_48157.jpg|An Elite Crew variant with a balaclava, brown jacket (Rooftops) Cscz_4p_30014-vollbild.jpg|An Elite Crew variant with glasses, dark jacket (Damage) Cz5b.jpg|An Elite Crew variant with a bare head, blue jacket (Canal) Condition01.jpg|An Elite Crew variant (in the back) with a tagelmust, green jacket (Hankagai) Cz7b.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare variant with a mouth bandana, beige jacket (Canal) Cscz_ferrago_3.jpg‎|A Guerilla Warfare variant (on the left) with a head bandana, blue jacket (Vostok) cscz106_de_tides02.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare variant with a mouth bandana, green jacket (Tides) Cscz_gs12_9.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion variant with a bare black head, green pants (Toruko) Condition03.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion variant with a bare white head, blue pants (Enemymine) cscz50_de_vessel01.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion variant with a red balaclava, green pants (Vessel) Cscz_gs12_5.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion variant with a black balaclava, white pants (Hankagai) Cscz screen001.jpg|Militia Extremists with all four head and skin variants (Shoothouse) Hostage models Cscz3.jpg|Hostage model with arctic skin, front (Thunder) Cs toruko.jpg|Hostage model with arctic skin, back (Toruko) GS Dschungel 04.jpg|Hostage model with jungle skin (Junglecamp) Screenshots of interface grenademenu.jpg|Grenade buy menu, Bridge Cscz_csc_snap005.jpg|Interface with accuracy and location indicators, Damage Character models Counter-Terrorists Gsg9.jpg|GSG-9 variants Gign.jpg|GIGN variants Sas.jpg|SAS variants Seal.jpg|SEAL Team 6 variants DossierZoomed Spets.gif|Spetsnaz variants Csconditio-01-p1-b03.jpg|SEAL Team 6 with all four head and camouflage variants Conzero_urban.jpg|SEAL Team 6 with urban camouflage Cscz001.jpg|SEAL Team 6 with jungle camouflage Cscz_gsg9_cs5.jpg|GSG-9 with jungle camouflage Terrorists xguerilla1.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare variant with a mouth bandana, black jacket carrying the bomb xguerilla2.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare variant with a head bandana, black jacket carrying the bomb xarctic1.jpg|An Arctic Avengers head variant xdeath1.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion variant with a black balaclava, green pants carrying the bomb Hostages Cscz gbx hostages.png|Hostages with four head and four skin variants Weapon models DossierZoomed_Famas.gif|FAMAS, official dossier DossierZoomed_Galil.gif|Galil, official dossier DossierZoomed_Gearbox.gif|Gearbox M60, official dossier DossierZoomed_LAW.gif|M72 LAW, official dossier DossierZoomed_Molotov.gif|Molotov Cocktail, official dossier DossierZoomed_RiotShield.gif|Ballistic Shield, official dossier DossierZoomed_SmokeGrenade.gif|Gas Grenade, official dossier Famas_model.jpg|FAMAS model Galil_model.jpg|Galil model Gasgrenade_model.jpg|Gas Grenade model Machete_model.jpg|Machete model Cscz_gs09_s1.jpg|Ballistic Shield down, 3DSMAX Cscz_gs09_s2.jpg|Ballistic Shield up, 3DSMAX zero_screen011.jpg|FAMAS, 3DSMAX zero_screen012.jpg|Molotov Cocktail, 3DSMAX Artwork Cscz artwork.jpg|Condition Zero artwork, used for cover Czbox_cover gearbox old.jpg|Box front cover, first revision Czbox cover gearbox.jpg|Box front cover, second revision Czbox cover gearbox third.jpg|Box front cover, third revision Videos GameSpot Preview/Interview (03/2002) PC Games Preview/Interview (05/2002) PC Action Preview (04/2002) Trailer Category:Game galleries